


Hidden Beneath the Surface

by SpazzyKat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, The Underground (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzyKat/pseuds/SpazzyKat
Summary: The SOUL is the very essence of ones being. Whether it'd be human or monster, everyone is born with it. To the world there are seven types of SOULs in existence, perseverance, integrity, patience, kindness, justice, bravery and determination.The red soul that houses determination is a very rare soul, only to be found in humans. To the world it is non-existent, no human has been born with a red soul for years.Frisk Deter considered herself normal and hard working. She was a simple girl who worked at a cafe, scraping up enough money just to get by. That is until she met a skeleton who goes by the name of G. He knew something about Frisk, something that was kept hidden for good reasons, and her normal life was about to get very.....interesting.





	1. Smoke & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first story ever.  
> Enjoy.

_"Protesters are marching through Surface city streets demanding monsters to ret-"_ Frisk sighed and rolled her eyes as she listened to the news spitting the same old shit it always did. Monsters, always to blame for every bad thing that ever happens in this city. Sure we may live peacefully, using the term loosely, but it doesn't mean that everyone was to keen on the idea.

 

"Pfft...this city's been going to hell ever since monsters came around, shoulda stayed underground where they belong."

 

Anger bloomed in Frisks chest, glaring to the human customer she heard the rude comment from, and without thinking, she slammed her fist down on the counter. The customer she was working with shrunk away from the counter, probably thinking he was to blame for her sudden outburst, and all eyes stared at Frisk. The person who made the comment glared in return before he grumbled and lifted the paper he was reading to hide, "damn monster loving freak."

 

Her nails dug into the palm of her hand, her knuckles went white, and was tempted to put him in his place...almost. A comforting hand, or rather a few, were placed on her shoulder, "Frisk?" She turned to see Muffet looked to her with worry and in turn Frisk relaxed as she let out a sigh, "sorry Muffet, didn't mean to get so worked up."

 

Frisk smiled to the young spider monster to assure her that she was ok, truth is she wasn't. She was tired of choking down the unwanted comments and gossip that passed through the cafe, and what made it worse is that they didn't care that any of the monsters who worked there could hear. At a young age her parents taught her never to judge someone just because they're different, guess that's why it pissed her off to see monsters belittled so much.

 

Frisk pulled herself away from the counter and went to clean tables, sweep the floors, wash windows, anything really to calm her nerves and get her mind from that little outburst.

 

Before she knew it Frisk had ended up on the floor, someone had purposefully stuck their foot out to trip her, assuring the fact when she heard snickering after. As she was picking herself up she got drenched in something cold, wet and sticky which made her freeze in shock. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Frisk saw it was the man she argued with earlier, a glass in hand they used for milkshakes as he had a sick satisfying grin on his face.

 

At that moment she wanted nothing more then to wipe that stupid smug off his face, but Frisk had more dignity then that and she wouldn't stoop to his level. _**C'mon Frisk don't drag yourself down because of this idiot,**_ she thought and picked herself up from the floor.

 

She said nothing, didn't give him a second glance, and walked away. "Yea you better walk away bitch," she knew exactly what he was doing, he wanted any kind of reaction to see that he was getting under her skin, but she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Keeping quiet, she kept walking till she reached the ladies bathroom.

 

Frisk sighed and looked herself in the mirror, her long coffee brown hair was now a ruined sticky mess as well as her work attire that had tints of pink from the milkshake. With an aggravated growl she switched on the faucet and scrubbed her head clean till she no longer felt it was sticky, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail when she was finished.

 

This city was turning into something real ugly, Frisk tried denying it, but the news spat out its lies and fights broke out in the streets over anything really. If it wasn't for the agreement with the Dreemurr family to keep everything in line, well...this place would be a lot worse than petty fights and venomous words.

 

Frisk turned her head when she heard a knock at the door, seeing it open to reveal a Shyren with sickly green skin had slinked her way inside the bathroom. "H-Hey Frisk miss Muffet asked me t-to give you these," she moved closer and held out her hands to reveal a fresh change of clothes. Frisk smiled kindly and took the clothes from her, "thanks Leila, tell Muffet i'll be out in a bit ok," the Shyren smiled in kind and scurried out of the bathroom.

 

As the morning trickled into the late afternoon work was pretty calm, Muffet took that opportunity to handle some business with deliveries, so it was just Frisk and Leila watching over the shop until she returned. Frisk was polishing the display case with many of Muffets sweets inside, Leila tending to the tables and sweeping the floors from this mornings traffic of people. Frisk was humming softly to herself, a lullaby her mother had sang to her when she was little, it reminded her of the happier times and gave her a sense of ease.

 

"Hm?" Frisk stopped polishing when she heard the bell above the door ring, it indicated whenever a customer had just entered, meaning someone else she had to deal with. After how her day went she really didn't want to, but let out a soft sigh and turned towards the entrance, plastering her fakest smile she could muster on her face. "Hello, welcome to Muffets Cafe how-" her words seemed to get lost in her throat as she took a second glance.

 

The monster was tall. He was wearing a black jacket that had fur around his hood and red patches to accent it, only stopping to around his waist. It was complimented with a red turtleneck sweater underneath and her eyes followed down to his black jeans and his laced up combat boots. His left socket had a glowing red iris and a crack the reached down and touched his mouth, the right was more barren with a crack trailing up towards his head.

 

Frisk hadn't really noticed she was staring till she heard soft tapping and the strong smell of cigarette smoke, quickly raising her hand to cover over her mouth and nose. She looked up to see him looming over her, the soft tapping was coming from his bony fingers tapping on the display glass that she was backed up against, "you know it's not nice to stare," he spoke with a gruff voice that had a hint of annoyance in it.

 

Frisks cheeks tinged with red and quickly removed her hand from around her mouth, enduring the scent of the smoke. "I'm sorry about that sir, how can I help you today?" She gave a warm smile which only changed his facial features to confusion, "what no insult?" At that comment that anger in her chest was back again, accusing her of being racist just like most of the low-lifes who thought themselves better. She balled her hands into fists at her sides and when she spoke again her voice was shaky, trying her best to keep herself calm, "I'm sorry sir, but i rather not consider myself with the selfish bastards who think they're all high and mighty ju-" She cut herself off and quickly covered her mouth with both her hands.

 

When she looked up he didn't look angry at all, he had an amused smirk and chuckled, "easy doll, no need to get your panties in a twist." His smirk turned into a toothy grin, flashing his sharp teeth and the single gold tooth in his mouth. _ **What the hell did you just say bastard,**_ she thought that to herself as he straightened his posture, placing his hands to his hips and placing most his weight on one foot, "I'll have a black coffee, but I don't mind something a little sweet on the side," he gave Frisk a wink, stuck out his glowing red tongue at her, and left it at that as he turned on his heels to sit at one of the tables.

 

Frisk said nothing and moved behind the counter to get the coffee he had ordered. _**That stupid bag of bones who the hell does he think he is**_ , she growled internally at herself. Leila slinked away to the kitchen in the back during the whole confrontation, poor girl would have a heart attack if she dealt with someone like him. When she turned around she saw that he already made himself comfy, kicking his feet on the table and leaning back in the chair, he had a cigarette in between his teeth as streams of smoke escaped and was stinking up the cafe.

 

Frisk narrowed her eyes and sauntered her way over, the skeletons order in hand, setting it down on the table with a satisfying thud, "here is your order sir." She glared down at him with her hands placed on her hips and her eyes narrowed, "oh, and there's no smoking allowed in the restaurant." He just shrugged and removed the cigarette from his teeth to take a sip of his coffee, "so what?" Without even thinking she took the cigarette from his hand, "hey what the-" she dipped it in his coffee to put it out with a satisfying smirk.

 

At that moment she knew she made a mistake, she knew and she was determine to prove a point to this idiot, she wasn't going to let him stroll in here and do whatever the hell he wants. He slammed his hand down on the table, making the cup and saucer fall off and shatter on the ground, and stood at his full height to loom over her. As intimidating as he seemed she wasn't going to back down. She showed no fear, with the red iris glowing in his left socket, and the anger that was emanating from him, "that was a mistake sweetheart."

 

Frisk smirked and gave a shrug of her shoulders, "so what," using his own words against him. She turned to return back to the counter, giving a quick glance behind her only to see that he was just...gone, her eyes darting back and forth to see he was nowhere in sight. _**Where the hell did he-**_ she turned back around only to run into something and finding herself being lifted off the ground by the collar of her uniform, her feet dangling just inches from the ground. If he wanted a fight she will fight, she will go down kicking and screaming. Though what happened next was a surprise. He let go, letting her body collapse to the ground, as he glared down with his sockets narrowed. She was staring back in utter shock in confusion and slowly the glow of his iris was fading, "stupid bitch," he grumbled.

 

With his hands tucked in the pockets of his pants he said nothing more and left.

 

After they closed up the cafe for the evening Muffet was so insistent that Frisk took a cab home tonight after all the trouble she went through today. After calming the spider monster down Frisk assured her that she would be ok as her apartment wasn't to far from here, besides she didn't have any money anyways for a cab.

 

As she walked she let the days events sink in, first that stupid customer that doused her with his milkshake and then that skeleton came waltzing in like he owned the damn place. _**Should have smacked him when i had the chance,**_ she turned a little red, flustered at the thought and growled internally to herself.

 

_**At least I can go home now and forget this day ev-,**_ she paused. Frisk saw that someone was standing in her path, the black hoodie they wore made it hard to see, and by the looks of it it didn't seem they were gonna move anytime soon even when she was walking closer to them. "E-Excuse me I just needa get by," she tried keeping her voice calm as she tried to move around them. They moved to where she was walking and when she switched sides so did they. Alright, now she was just getting annoyed, "I said let me by." She spoke in a more stern voice and quickly brushed past them.

 

"So you one of them monster fuckers huh?" Before she even had a chance to react she yelped with pain as she felt locks of her hair being pulled, the attacker grabbing a fistful, and dragging her back down an alley and off the street where they were out of sight. Frisk let out a cry of pain when her head was slammed against the wall, her attacker was pressed up against her back while holding her head against the wall.

 

"People like you make me sick, need to be taught a lesson." By the way their voiced hissed in her ear she figured her attacker to be male and what he said only made her smirk a little with a light chuckle, "well it's high and mighty bastards like you that make me si-" She was cut off when her head was smashed into the wall again and again, her vision started to get blurry. The metallic taste of blood was filling her mouth, and she let out another whimper of pain.

 

Frisk felt the pressure against her back suddenly lift, as she was no longer being held to the wall. Her head was spinning and no matter how she tried she couldn't get herself back on her feet without falling over again. Through her blurry vision she looked up to see not only her attacker, but someone else was looming over her, though she couldn't see clearly.

 

Then everything went black.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

"Tch, now look what you did she's out cold," G had the man lifted in the air by the collar of his shirt, using one foot to nudge the girls body, no response. He let out a sigh and turned to the man that was dangling, G's eyes narrowed and a dissatisfied look on his face, "it's people like you that make my job a whole lot harder." He slammed the man against the wall just like he had done to the girl, "how does it feel huh?" He had a satisfying smirk on his face and did it once more, making a whimper escape past the mans lips, "s-stop please." His smirk turned into a grin while he started laughing, "not so high and mighty now are ya," G slammed him one more time against the wall before leaning in close and gruffly spoke in his ear, "and if you think of ever doing something like this again next time you're dead."

 

He let go of the man as he dropped to the ground, unconscious, and his attention turned to the girl. "Now i have to drag your ass home," he grumbled thinking about the extra work that he had to do. G bent down and picked up the girl, throwing her over his shoulder, and with a snap of his fingers they both disappeared.

 

G staggered a bit as the two reappeared inside her apartment. Using his magic to teleport that far really did a number on him. He set the girl down on the couch as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, _**there maybe you'll thunk it was just a bad dream.**_ He looked around the living room to find a blanket, not seeing one, he moved to look through the rooms. The first room he looked in was a total mess, the bed was unmade and pieces of clothing were scattered on the floor. _**Not very clean is she,**_ he pulled the quilt from the bed and exited the room.

 

G teleported one last time outside of her apartment once he was finished and propped himself up against the wall for balance. Using so much of his magic took a lot of his energy, the more he used the more exhausted he felt, and if he overexert himself he could knock out completely.

 

The night silence was broken when he heard a strange ringing sound, digging into his pocket, he pulled out a phone. "Right, Alphys gave me one of these things to keep in contact," with a sigh he answered, "hello."

 

_'So any luck tonight G?'_

 

"No, haven't found anything yet"

 

_'We have to find it G'_

 

"You mean I have to find it"

 

_'Don't get cocky with me skeleton'_

 

"Yea, yea I get it fuzzball."

 

_'I **need** this G, we need this, I'm gonna finish what was started years ago'_

 

"You know maybe they don't exist anymore and honestly I'm getting tired of this."

 

....

 

"Uh...hello?"

 

_'don't forget who is in control G. Find it.'_

 

G opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, growling as the line on the other end hung up. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and tugged on the collar that was hidden beneath his sweater, _**how could I forget when you always give me a painful reminder.**_

 

He looked back at the girls apartment as a smirk played on his lips, "we'll meet again sweetheart."


	2. Bar Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so i decided to make this Echofell  
> so i made some tweeks to the first chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy this one

G let out an irritated sigh, along with it a stream of smoke that was quick to dissipate. The night air was helping him cool off as he was walking through the city. Not only did the dumb brat annoy G with his demands, but the incident that happened at the coffee shop really pissed him off. Today in general just sucked, it really did, and G unfortunately got the shit end of the stick.

 

He chewed on his cigarette as his thoughts went back to the girl. Those eyes glaring at him, the way she stood her ground, showing no fear towards him. If it was anybody else they would run scared the moment G even looked at them, but not her, she was different. As mad as he was in that moment, he respected her, but he'd be lieing if he said that he didn't want to kill her.

 

_**I would've loved to strangle that pretty little neck of hers,**_ he had a smile of content at the thought and it made his soul shudder with delight. G felt something about her was different, he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, but it was good enough reason for him to back off and not to kill her. Which was very strange for G since he never really hesitated when it came to hurting others, actually he found pleasure in it.

 

"I need a god damn drink," he muttered and stomped out his cigarette on the ground. He knew exactly the place and it brought wide grin to his face. _**One more time shouldn't hurt much,**_ in an instant he was gone. When he reappeared again he was standing outside of a bar, the neon sign flashed Grillby's.

 

Grillby was one of the lucky monsters to make a living above ground.

 

He wiped the beads of sweat from his skull before walking in, the place was busy, mixture of both human and monsters. When you're drunk and stupid you tend not to care about the people around you, just want to drink and have a good time. That's a reason G likes this place, no discrimination, no fights unless they were the piss off drunk kind, no one to mess with him unless they had a death wish.

 

G spotted Grillby quietly cleaning a glass behind the counter. The fire monster only looked up when G sat down at one of the bar stools. "G! it's so good to see you again my friend, it's been a while," he put the glass down and had his attention on G now. G just shrugged, "I know Grillbz, but y'know the kid keeps me busy," and he pulled out another cigarette, "got a light?" He had an amused grin on his face as he held the cigarette to Grillby.

 

Grillby sighed at the pun and held up his hand to light G's cigarette, "real funny G." G chuckled, "thanks I try to be," smoke seeped between his teeth, "mind getting me a beer bud?" Grillby crossed his arms and one of the faint white lines above his glasses raised slightly, "you actually going to pay this time G?" That plastered grin on G's face was answer enough.

 

G snatched the beer from Grillby and popped off the lid, "twenty-two years i've been alive and you still treat me like I'm a little kid Grillbz." The fire monster just chuckled, "well you choose to act like one G." G growled slightly and took a sip of his beer, "stupid old man." G took a look around the bar at all it's patrons, it was pretty busy for a place owned by a monster, "your place is popular tonight Grillbz." Just like G Grillby took a look around the bar, "well as long as you provide good service doesn't seem like humans matter who runs the place, long as they get their alcohol."

 

Grillby went to attend to other customers, leaving G alone to his thoughts, unfortunately they were soon interrupted by a rather loud and very drunk human beside him. "Hey buddy looks like i'm not the only one who had a shitty day huh?"

 

"Oh trust me buddy your day is gonna get a lot shittier if you don't shut up and fuck off," but to the human it was an empty threat that had fallen on deaf ears. "Not only did my job give me shit, so did this girl at a cafe I went to earlier," the humans face turned red and he grumbled angrily, " run by a filthy monster, but I hafta admit her product is good." G sat quietly, sipping on his beer, resisting a terrible urge to rip this mans throat out,"One of the workers was a girl, a _**human**_ girl, who got all bitchy with me cause i bad mouthed monsters."

 

Now that had caught G's attention, he felt something his soul tingle, so he chimed in, "this human girl she have long brown hair and a nice body?" That only made the human man laugh, but he continued on and didn't pay G any mind, "yea that's her, looked real nice when I dumped my drink on her, least I got a show out of it."

 

Something was burning in G's soul, something he had never felt before, was different than the usual hate he felt. "I feel fun-" his eye glowed a bright red and the human beside him suddenly just slammed his head against the bar counter, a very loud cracking sound heard soon after, followed by a scream as blood was dripping from the humans nose. G wiped the sweat from his skull and grinned, "wow buddy you might be drunker then you thought, maybe you should go home huh?" The human was still stunned, but he gave a nod of his head, and left.

 

G laughed to himself and heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, he turned back to see Grillby had returned with his arms crossed, "as funny as that was G, I don't appreciate you making a mess of my bar."

 

"You seem more aggravated then usual, wanna talk about it?" G scoffed at the question, "there's nothing to talk about." Grillby let out a sigh and polished the blood stain on the counter, "you never really come to visit anymore unless you're having a bad day or in need of a favor, and trust me you would have tried asking for a favor by now."

 

G tapped his bony fingers against the counter as he remained silent, he really didn't want to explain his crappy day to Grillby. He glared at Grillby, sockets narrowed and his iris faintly glowing red. Grillby didn't phase by the way G looked at him, he knew G wouldn't do anything to the fire monster and was just standing there patiently, "you know that doesn't scare me G." Eventually G gave up as he sighed in defeat and relaxed.

 

G let out another stream of smoke and rubbed his skull, "well if you really want to know there was this stupid human girl at Muffets, had the nerve to stand up to me and tell me what I can and cannot do." Reflecting on the thoughts again his grip around the beer bottle tightened, making it crack a little, "ruined a perfectly good cup of coffee and wasted one of my cigs, she really pissed me off." Eventually the bottle shattered as it's contents got on both G and Grillby, making the fire monster sigh, having to clean up another mess.

 

Grillby took off his glasses and wiped them off with a cloth, "so that's it?" G slammed his fist on the bar counter, "what do you mean tha-" Grillby held a hand to cut him off, "you got mad at her because she just wanted you to follow rules and you wouldn't, correct?" G's cheeks tinged red a bit as the fire monster continued, "really G you lose your temper over the smallest things, but i am surprised a human had the backbone to stand up to you."

 

"Hey whose side are you on?" He was still a bit flustered, but G managed to calm down a little bit and let out an aggravated growl, "well doesn't matter anyways," he took in another breath of his cigarette, "i've been following her for a while, she may have something the kid needs."

 

"You say she works at Muffets? Strange, Muffet isn't usually a nice monster to humans unless she's getting money from them."

 

G didn't understand it either, "well she did something to get on her good side i suppose, she has no problem working for her or with other monsters, so she must be making the spider some good cash." G looked to Grillby and the fire monster had a very intrigued look on his face, he didn't like it. "She sounds very interesting," the white line of his lips curved up to a sadistic smile, "I'd like to meet her sometime, get to know her on a more....personal level."

 

That same feeling before had struck G's soul at those words, his eye glowed a bright red again and he grabbed the monster by the collar of his fancy suit, "listen to me," he stated, bearing his sharp teeth, "you touch one hair on her fucking head, and I don't fucking care if you're an old friend, you are dead you hear me old man?"

 

Grillby just laughed in his face, "touchy aren't we G," his white line of a smile turned into a smirk, "I won't touch a hair on your girls head." With that G threw the monster against the wall of drinks behind him, making a few fall, "it's all just easy money for me Grillbz."

 

_**And possibly my freedom.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short ><;  
> Also i rewrote this chapter like 5 times  
> I know i'm not the best at writing but I hope you still enjoy it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated  
> Chapters subject to change  
> 


End file.
